I Solomnely Swear That I'm In Love!
by nala-gryffindor
Summary: Fairly short drabbles on each of the Marauders romances and their disasterous endings. Peter/Mary, Lily/James, Sirius/OC and Remus/Tonks.


_Hi! These are a few short drabbles on each marauders experience in romance, both in and after their Hogwarts days. I will do probably three or four for each individual marauder, maybe more if I get good responses. They will be in a sort of order, but I can't do it chronologically, or else any Remus drabbles will have to wait for ages. The first few may not contain that much romance, as I've tried to set the scene for each character. Anyway, my pairings are as follows: Peter Pettigrew/Mary Macdonald, James Potter/Lily Evans (obviously), Remus/Tonks (again, obviously) and Sirius/OC. So, without further ado, here is the first drabble, which is Peter/Mary:_

**Peter POV**

I walked through Kings Cross station with my parents. My mum was anxious, but my dad just looked annoyed; we were late arriving at the station since I'd been throwing up all morning with nerves. Dad had been driving and had been cursing every red light and roadwork we passed, ranting on about how platform 9¾ should have a fireplace in it so we could just floo there. Dad found driving stressful and annoying...correction, he found everything stressful and annoying. Especially me. I was his biggest disappointment in life, a fact he rarely tried to hide. He'd been in Ravenclaw when he was in Hogwarts, I'd be lucky to make Hufflepuff. He'd been Quidditch captain since his fourth year, it'd be a miracle if I even made the team. He'd been one of the best looking guys in the school, and I was...well...let's just say if someone called me plain, I'd take it as a complement. The list goes on and on. Mum wasn't like that, though. She was the best. She loved me for being me, even though I was mousy and a complete coward. She'd always be the one to comfort me if I had a nightmare or to tell any of the other kids off for bullying me in my street (Dad of course just blaming me and saying it should teach me to become more of a man). I loved her so much because she loved me too. And I was going to miss her so much. What would I do without her? I started crying, missing her already. She noticed and put a comforting arm around me.

"Hush, sweetheart. You don't want your dad to go off on one, do you?" she whispered to me.

She wasn't scared of him of course. He was only scared for me. Dad loved mum a lot, and would never hurt her. It was only me he hated.

"Ah, here we are. The barrier to the platform. I remember this from when I was your age, son...anyway, off you go, Peter, we'll follow you." Dad said sternly.

"Wh-where, dad?"

"Don't stutter, Peter! And just there, you see that barrier? Just walk straight at it, and it'll take you through to Platform 9¾."

I really wasn't sure about that, but I knew what dad would do if I hesitated, so I ran straight at the barrier and...crashed straight into it. People around me started giving me funny looks.

"Are you alright dear?" said mum, rushing forward.

"Of course he is!" dad snapped, "Now son, you have to really believe that you're not going to crash into it. Only then will it work. Try again!"

I ran at it again, forcing myself to believe that I wasn't going to crash into it. This time, it worked and I was in Platform 9¾. A minute later, so where my parents, but they came through with a couple who looked in their late 30s and a girl who looked about my age, obviously their daughter. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, but she also looked shy and nervous like me.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Pettigrew!" said the man.

"Yes, if it weren't for you pointing it out to us, I don't think we'd have ever guessed how to get here!" added the woman.

"Our pleasure." said mum.

"Indeed. Your daughter already seems to want to embrace magical life..._she_ didn't crash into the barrier when she first tried." remarked dad, glancing at me. I quickly looked down, going slightly red.

"Yes, er, quite..." said the woman, "...well, come along Mary, let's sort out the last few things over there."

The family walked to a space in the platform, and started checking that the girl, Mary apparently, had everything she needed before she got on the train. Mum saw me stare after her.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her for a bit, dear?"

"Yes, excellent idea! It never hurts to make friends, Peter...you could do with having at least one..."

I flinched.

"Come here, dear, give me a hug goodbye."

I hugged my mum tightly, starting to cry again.

"No tears, sweetheart. This is a happy time. You'll meet loads of new friends at Hogwarts and learn lots of interesting magic! Now, run along, I'm sure Mary will be just as nervous as you are." she whispered, holding me tightly while tears poured out of my eyes and onto her cardigan.

"Bye mum, love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Have a great time, and I'll see you right here when you come back for Christmas in a few months." she replied, tearing up herself a little. I then turned awkwardly towards my dad.

"Er...bye dad..."

"Goodbye son...do try to avoid being in Hufflepuff won't you..."

I didn't reply as dad pushed me over in the direction of where Mary was still standing. I tried to walk confidently over to her, but it probably just looked like I was doing some sort of stupid fake strut. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached her. She smiled a nervous but friendly smile at me.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hel-"

As I opened my mouth to get out the "lo" part, I ended up throwing up with nerves again...all over her shoes...

I felt mortified. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me in it. Of course, it didn't, so I had to settle on running as fast as I could to the train, blushing scarlet the whole time. I saw a boy with glasses and dark hair smirk whilst a sandy haired boy gave me a look of pity and heard a bark of laughter from another dark haired boy, but his hair was longer and less messy than the other boy's. I kept running until I got on the train and dashed to the toilets. I knew I'd stay here for another hour at least, I was so embarrassed.

But what I didn't know until a few years later when she told me, was that while I was running away, Mary smiled sadly after the shy, sweet boy who'd been the first person to try and talk to her, despite the fact that she was muggleborn.

_Aw, poor Peter, throwing up all over her shoes!...it gets more romantic later, trust me. So, there was the first drabble. I know there wasn't a lot about Mary in there, but like I said, I wanted to set the scene first. And yes, if you didn't get it, that was James smirking, Remus looking with pity and Sirius laughing at Peter, I just figured they'd do that and had to add them in! So, next chapter should be a James/Lily one, but all their convo will be what was written in the Deathly Hallows, so most of the interesting stuff will be James' thoughts._

_Please Review and if you have any suggestions on future drabbles feel free to let me know and I will try to use them unless I've already planned something that goes against the idea. Thanks! : )_


End file.
